


Truce

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 11 July 2006 in response to <a href="http://sarcasticsra.livejournal.com/profile">sarcasticsra</a>'s prompt of <i>Snape/Harry: music, silk, and wine</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Truce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarcasticsra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticsra/gifts).



> Written on 11 July 2006 in response to [sarcasticsra](http://sarcasticsra.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Snape/Harry: music, silk, and wine_.

The end came, at long last, in a blasted back garden. Severus watched as Potter, shaking with some undefinable emotion, raised his head toward the sky and howled.

In the distance, the werewolves howled with him.

It was not Severus' favorite form of music, but the pack was far off in the distance; Severus suspected that no wolf of any species would be visiting the place in which he now stood, where remnants of spent magic slid through the air and against him like tendrils of living, sinister silk.

"That wasn't wine in the goblet," Potter said hoarsely, turning to face Severus.

"No. It was the Dark Lord's blood, polluted with a poison based on your own. You were right not to drink it."

Potter stumbled forward and would have fallen if Severus had not caught him.

"Easy, Potter."

"It . . . was, really, when you think about it," Potter replied, before going limp.

Severus sank to the ground and clutched Potter against himself, rocking to comfort them both and wondering, _Will he still want to kill me when_ . . . .

"Never . . . wanted to kill . . . anyone."

"Then you needn't kill _anyone_ again, Mr. Potter."

"Funny. I thought you . . . wanted to . . . die."

"Funny—so did I."


End file.
